Harry Potter and the Promise of Eternity
by Billy Fisher
Summary: With Voldemort and his supporters gone, Harry and the rest of the wizarding world are finally able to enjoy the rest of their lives. Unfortunately, They are unaware of a mysterious figure, who's sole purpose was to strike if his master ever fell...


It was on a damp and cloudy Saturday that a small black car pulled up to the sign that read Privet Dr. The driver side door opened, and out came a short man, peculiarly wearing an enormous top hat that didn't match the rest of his clothing. He quickly ran to the door behind him and pulled it open. Out of the car came a large beefy man, along with a woman as thin as bone and a younger man, who seemed far too large to have been in the car in the first place.

They trotted through the rain-soaked street until they reached a vacant house. The windows were broken, and someone had painted graffiti on the side. Some of it had been washed away by the earlier rain, and it could no longer be deciphered.

Upon entering the house, the older man breathed what seemed to be a sigh of relief. He threw his jacket off as he collapsed into an armchair.

" Finally! We've been stuck in that damn car for hours! How's you leg, Petunia?"

Petunia, who we can now assume was the thin woman, said, "It still twinges a bit, Vernon. Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospit-"

"No we will not!" Vernon hollered. "You know just as well as I do that some old hospital isn't going to fix it! Are you sure you can't just make her right?" he snapped at the man in the top hat. The man took said hat off before saying, "No, Mr. Dursley. As I've said before, your wife has been injured by a very powerful curse, and the only chance she has is to go to St. Mungos."

"And I told you, I'm not going to some wizard's madhouse so you can turn her into a pig!"

The younger man went pale, as if remembering a horrible moment in his past.

"This is absurd!" said the top hat man, now getting angry as well, "She may very well die from this, and yet you still refuse to trust!"

It was at that moment a large owl gracefully flew in the now shattered window. It proceeded to drop what appeared to be a letter before soaring back outside. No one made a sound for a good three minutes until the top hat man picked up the envelope and opened it, reading the parchment inside. The Dursleys were startled to see tears well up in his eyes. Suddenly, he leaped into the air and cried out with a flourish.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO IS DEAD! AHA, HE'S DEAD!"

The man began dancing around on the coffee table, while the Dursleys watched in shock. It was some time before he noticed the Dursleys gaping at him. He jumped down from the coffee table and began shaking each of their hands in turn all the while saying, "Oh what a joyous day this is! I'm so excited, it's finally over!"

Vernon couldn't take it anymore. "What the ruddy hell are you talking about!?"

"Why, you-know-who of course! Don't you understand? Your nephew has finally defeated him, after all this time!"

Petunia finally spoke since she had entered the house.

"Are you sure he's gone?" After all, she was the only one of the Dursley with even a slight idea of You-know-who's power.

"Yes, yes, it's all in the letter! Also, all of the death eaters are being rounded up and Kingsley Shacklebolt's been made Minister!"

"Ah, I remember _him _now," said Vernon, "He was guarding our Minister, was he not?"

"Indeed. But of course, now that You-know-who is dead, he won't need any wizard protection."

"And what does that mean for us, Diggle?" asked Vernon.

Diggle looked slightly taken aback, as if he was expecting the others to be as excited as him.

"Well," he began, "It means you can go back to your old lives. And for us, it means goodbye." He held out his hand, doing so hesitantly. To his clear surprise, Vernon took it, mumbling, "Fine, fine. I suppose you'll want to take my wife with you."

Diggle nodded, this time holding out his hand to Petunia. She looked afraid at first, but accepted his hand, and they disappeared. The younger man had stayed silent the entire time.

"Daddy, why did you let him take her away?" Vernon turned to look out the window. The sun was just beginning to shine clearly.

"Dudley, for a long time I've wanted these…these people gone from my life. But I also want your mother to, to be okay…"

He went to the heavily-graffitied and worn down door and, with a grimace on his face, he slammed it shut.


End file.
